User blog:LoliJuicy/Love and Berry Corresponding Cards from Model and Textures (Dress Up)
Feel free to comment if should there be an addition to it or mistakes being made. Bip - Bone (Needed for animation) S - Shirt T - Trouser F - Not sure. Might be Fuku (Clothes in Japanese) or Full Outfit. List Dress Up Card "D" Section The "D" Section includes Fashion Street and Disco compatibility cards. Most of these are from the Second Collection. Berry D_CB012F_Bip01 - Camouflage Cats D_CB012 - Camouflage Cats (Texture) D_CB013F_Bip01 - Spicy Safari D_CB013 - Spicy Safari (Texture) D_CB015S_Bip01 - Sapphire Bell Bottom (Shirt) / D_CB015T_Bip01 - Sapphire Bell Bottom (Trouser) D_CB015 - Sapphire Bell Bottom (Texture) D_CB016F_Bip01 - Flowy Mini Celeb D_CB016 - Flowy Mini Celeb (Texture) Love D_CL012F_Bip01 - Vanilla Sweater D_CL012 - Vanilla Sweater (Texture) D_CL013F_Bip01 - Pop'n Sweets D_CL013 - Pop'n Sweets (Texture) D_CL014F_Bip01 - Strawberry Cheer Girl D_CL014 - Strawberry Cheer Girl (Texture) D_CL016F_Bip01 - Orange Hip Hung D_CL016 - Orange Hip Hung (Texture) D_CL017F_Bip01 - Go Go Mini One-Piece D_CL017 - Go Go Mini One-Piece (Texture) D_CL018F_Bip01 - Retro Pleats D_CL018 - Retro Pleats (Texture) "G" C Section The "G" C Section includes Street Court, Fashion Street and Disco compatibility cards. Berry G_CB002S_Bip01 - Baby Black Tee (Shirt) / G_CB002T_Bip01 - Baby Black Tee (Trouser) G_CB002 - Baby Black Tee (Texture) G_CB003F_Bip01 - Metallic Down G_CB003 - Metallic Down (Texture) G_CB009S_Bip01 - Comfy Casual (Shirt) / G_CB009T_Bip01 - Comfy Casual (Trouser) G_CB009 - Comfy Casual (Texture) G_CB010F_Bip01 - Pastel Logo One-Piece G_CB010 - Pastel Logo One-Piece (Texture) G_CB011F_Bip01 - Petite Parka Knit G_CB011 - Petite Parka Knit (Texture) G_CB017F_Bip01 - Lady Argyle G_CB017 - Lady Argyle (Texture) G_CB018S_Bip01 - Sport Casual Cargo (Shirt) / G_CB018T_Bip01 - Sport Casual Cargo (Trouser) G_CB018 - Sport Casual Cargo (Texture) G_CB019S_Bip01 - Off Shoulder Army (Shirt) / G_CB019T_Bip01 - Off Shoulder Army (Trouser) G_CB019 - Off Shoulder Army (Texture) G_CB020S_Bip01 - Ting D Trad (Shirt) / G_CB020T_Bip01 - Ting D Trad (Trouser) G_CB020 - Ting D Trad (Texture) G_CB021F_Bip01 - Glitter Short G_CB021 - Glitter Short (Texture) G_CB022F_Bip01 - Cropped Hoody G_CB022- Cropped Hoody (Texture) G_CB023F_Bip01 - 60' Twister G_CB023 - 60' Twister (Texture) G_CB024S_Bip01 - Hip Hugger Heaven (Shirt) / G_CB024T_Bip01 - Hip Hugger Heaven (Trouser) G_CB024 - Hip Hugger Heaven (Texture) G_CB025F_Bip01 - Pretty Panels G_CB025 - Pretty Panels (Texture) G_CB026F_Bip01 - One-Shoulder Gem G_CB026 - One-Shoulder Gem (Texture) G_CB027F_Bip01 - Ricamo Vest G_CB027 - Ricamo Vest (Texture) G_CB028S_Bip01 - Dancing Star (Shirt) / G_CB028T_Bip01 - Dancing Star (Trouser) G_CB028 - Dancing Star (Texture) G_CB029F_Bip01 - Pepper Hot Pants G_CB029 - Pepper Hot Pants (Texture) G_CB030S_Bip01 - Eagle Flight Pants (Shirt) / G_CB030T_Bip01 - Eagle Flight Pants (Trouser) G_CB030 - Eagle Flight Pants (Texture) G_CB031F_Bip01 - Traddy Tomboy G_CB031 - Traddy Tomboy (Texture) G_CB032F_Bip01 - Light Blue Down G_CB032 - Light Blue Down (Texture) G_CB033F_Bip01 - Very Veggie Cowichan G_CB033 - Very Veggie Cowichan (Texture) G_CB034S_Bip01 - Arm Warmer Creamy Combo (Shirt) / G_CB034T_Bip01 - Arm Warmer Creamy Combo (Trouser) G_CB034 - Arm Warmer Creamy Combo (Texture) G_CB035S_Bip01 - Peppy-Go Girl (Shirt) / G_CB035T_Bip01 - Peppy-Go Girl (Trouser) G_CB035 - Peppy-Go Girl (Texture) G_CB036F_Bip01 - Cool Pirates G_CB036 - Cool Pirates (Texture) G_CB037S_Bip01 - Stylish Western (Shirt) / G_CB037T_Bip01 - Stylish Western (Trouser) G_CB037 - Stylish Western (Texture) G_CB038F_Bip01 - Brisk Pedal Pushers G_CB038 - Brisk Pedal Pushers (Texture) G_CB039S_Bip01 - Vivid Spice (Shirt) / G_CB039T_Bip01 - Vivid Spice (Trouser) G_CB039 - Vivid Spice (Texture) G_CB040S_Bip01 - Tinker Stripe (Shirt) / G_CB040T_Bip01 - Tinker Stripe (Trouser) G_CB040 - Tinker Stripe (Texture) G_CB041F_Bip01 - Rising Bold G_CB041 - Rising Bold (Texture) G_CB042S_Bip01 - Clover Charm (Shirt) / G_CB042T_Bip01 - Clover Charm (Trouser) G_CB042 - Clover Charm (Texture) G_CB043F_Bip01 - Snappy Girl G_CB043 - Snappy Girl (Texture) G_CB044F_Bip01 - Preppie Marine G_CB044 - Preppie Marine (Texture) G_CB045S_Bip01 - Popping Night (Shirt) / G_CB045T_Bip01 - Popping Night (Trouser) G_CB045 - Popping Night (Texture) G_CB046F_Bip01 - Spring Attendant G_CB046 - Spring Attendant (Texture) G_CB047F_Bip01 - Dipped Emerald G_CB047 - Dipped Emerald (Texture) Love G_CL005F_Bip01 - Pastel Fruity G_CL005 - Pastel Fruity (Texture) G_CL006S_Bip01 - Dabokawa Overall (Shirt) / G_CL006T_Bip01 - Dabokawa Overall (Trouser) G_CL006 - Dabokawa Overall (Texture) G_CL008F_Bip01 - Active Parka G_CL008 - Active Parka (Texture) G_CL009S_Bip01 - Sporty Mix Jumper (Shirt) / G_CL009T_Bip01 - Sporty Mix Jumper (Trouser) G_CL009 - Sporty Mix Jumper (Texture) G_CL010S_Bip01 - Baggy Overall (Shirt) / G_CL010T_Bip01 - Baggy Overall (Trouser) G_CL010 - Baggy Overall (Texture) G_CL019S_Bip01 - Boyish Layered (Shirt) / G_CL019T_Bip01 - Boyish Layered (Trouser) G_CL019 - Boyish Layered (Texture) G_CL020F_Bip01 - Feminine B-Girl G_CL020 - Feminine B-Girl (Texture) G_CL021S_Bip01 - Pinky Rock'n Roll (Shirt) / G_CL021T_Bip01 - Pinky Rock'n Roll (Trouser) G_CL021 - Pinky Rock'n Roll (Texture) G_CL022S_Bip01 - Funky Casual G_CL022 - Funky Casual (Texture) G_CL023F_Bip01 - Lace A La Mode G_CL023 - Lace A La Mode (Texture) G_CL024F_Bip01 - Sunny Smile G_CL024 - Sunny Smile (Texture) G_CL025F_Bip01 - Cheerful And Casual Combo G_CL025 - Cheerful And Casual Combo (Texture) G_CL026S_Bip01 - Pleasant Polo (Shirt) / G_CL026T_Bip01 - Pleasant Polo (Trouser) G_CL026 - Pleasant Polo (Texture) G_CL027F_Bip01 - Halter Stripe G_CL027 - Halter Stripe (Texture) G_CL028F_Bip01 - Twilight Papillon G_CL028 - Twilight Papillon (Texture) G_CL029S_Bip01 - Tailored Tomboy (Shirt) / G_CL029T_Bip01 - Tailored Tomboy (Trouser) G_CL029 - Tailored Tomboy (Texture) G_CL030F_Bip01 - Azureggae Girl G_CL030 - Azureggae Girl (Texture) G_CL031F_Bip01 - Mustard Girl G_CL031 - Mustard Girl (Texture) G_CL032F_Bip01 - Fancy Duffle G_CL032 - Fancy Duffle (Texture) G_CL033F_Bip01 - Punky Puff Princess G_CL033 - Punky Puff Princess (Texture) G_CL034F_Bip01 - Bunny Sweater G_CL034 - Bunny Sweater (Texture) G_CL035S_Bip01 - Muscat Bolero (Shirt) / G_CL035T_Bip01 - Muscat Bolero (Trouser) G_CL035 - Muscat Bolero (Texture) G_CL036F_Bip01 - Warmy Sunny Mini-Dress G_CL036 - Warmy Sunny Mini-Dress (Texture) G_CL037S_Bip01 - Coverall Painter (Shirt) / G_CL037T_Bip01 - Coverall Painter (Trouser) G_CL037 - Coverall Painter (Texture) G_CL038F_Bip01 - Ginger Snap G_CL038 - Ginger Snap (Texture) G_CL039S_Bip01 - Boyish Academy (Shirt) / G_CL039T_Bip01 - Boyish Academy (Trouser) G_CL039 - Boyish Academy (Texture) G_CL040F_Bip01 - Leaf Camouflage (Shirt) / G_CL040T_Bip01 - Leaf Camouflage (Trouser) G_CL040 - Leaf Camouflage (Texture) G_CL041F_Bip01 - Bonny Bambina G_CL041 - Bonny Bambina (Texture) G_CL042F_Bip01 - Summer Of Peace G_CL042 - Summer Of Peace (Texture) G_CL043F_Bip01 - Casual Celeb G_CL043 - Casual Celeb (Texture) G_CL044F_Bip01 - Flower Power Denim G_CL044 - Flower Power Denim (Texture) G_CL045F_Bip01 - Romantic Frill G_CL045 - Romantic Frill (Texture) G_CL046F_Bip01 - Amber Trompel'oeil G_CL046 - Amber Trompel'oeil (Texture) G_CL047F_Bip01 - Sugary Sweet G_CL047 - Sugary Sweet (Texture) G_CL048F_Bip01 - Sophisticated Wrap G_CL048 - Sophisticated Wrap (Texture) "G" F Section The "G" F Section includes Ball compatibility cards. Berry G_FB001F_Bip01 - Elegant Dress G_FB001 - Elegant Dress (Texture) G_FB004F_Bip01 - Jasmin Dress / G_FB004S_Bip01 - Jasmin Dress G_FB004 - Jasmin Dress (Texture) G_FB005F_Bip01 - Royal Turquoise G_FB005 - Royal Turquoise (Texture) G_FB006F_Bip01 - Victorian Rosetta G_FB006 - Victorian Rosetta (Texture) G_FB007F_Bip01 - Romantic Empire Dress G_FB007 - Romantic Empire Dress (Texture) G_FB008F_Bip01 - Raffine Amethyst G_FB008 - Raffine Amethyst (Texture) G_FB009F_Bip01 - Clover Garden G_FB009 - Clover Garden (Texture) G_FB010F_Bip01 - Lilac Dream G_FB010 - Lilac Dream (Texture) G_FB011F_Bip01 - Plush Lady G_FB011 - Plush Lady (Texture) G_FB012F_Bip01 - Lady Cascade G_FB012 - Lady Cascade (Texture) G_FB013F_Bip01 - Tiered Tulip G_FB013 - Tiered Tulip (Texture) Love G_FL001F_Bip01 - Floral Hoop Dress G_FL001 - Floral Hoop Dress (Texture) G_FL004F_Bip01 - Citrus Frill Dress G_FL004 - Citrus Frill Dress (Texture) G_FL005F_Bip01 - Sunflower Dress G_FL005 - Sunflower Dress (Texture) G_FL006F_Bip01 - Garland Lace G_FL006 - Garland Lace (Texture) G_FL007F_Bip01 - Ribbon Compleno G_FL007 - Ribbon Compleno (Texture) G_FL008F_Bip01 - Golden Freesia G_FL008 - Golden Freesia (Texture) G_FL009F_Bip01 - Gorgeous Garnet G_FL009 - Gorgeous Garnet (Texture) G_FL010F_Bip01 - Tiered Bell G_FL010 - Tiered Bell (Texture) G_FL011F_Bip01 - Rosy Fantasy G_FL011 - Rosy Fantasy (Texture) G_FL012F_Bip01 - Ravishing Rainbow G_FL012 - Ravishing Rainbow (Texture) G_FL013F_Bip01 - Flowery Printemps G_FL013 - Flowery Printemps (Texture) G_FL014F_Bip01 - Gemmed and Bejeweled G_FL014 - Gemmed and Bejeweled (Texture) "G" S Section The "G" S Section includes Seaside Stage and Idol Stage compatibility cards. Berry G_SB001F_Bip01 - Jasmin Dress (Unused) G_SB001 - Jasmin Dress (Unused) (Texture) G_SB007F_Bip01 - Tropical Snow G_SB007 - Tropical Snow (Texture) G_SB008F_Bip01 - Fairy Leaf G_SB008 - Fairy Leaf (Texture) G_SB009F_Bip01 - Dolphin Queen G_SB009 - Dolphin Queen (Texture) G_SB010F_Bip01 - Cool Mint Tie G_SB010 - Cool Mint Tie (Texture) G_SB011S_Bip01 - Sweet Aquamarine (Shirt) / G_SB011T_Bip01 - Sweet Aquamarine (Trouser) G_SB011 - Sweet Aquamarine (Texture) G_SB012F_Bip01 - Symphony Frill G_SB012 - Symphony Frill (Texture) G_SB014F_Bip01 - Sunset Beach G_SB014 - Sunset Beach (Texture) G_SB015F_Bip01 - Snow Fantasy G_SB015 - Snow Fantasy (Texture) G_SB016F_Bip01 - Pretty Pink Devil G_SB016 - Pretty Pink Devil (Texture) G_SB017F_Bip01 - Shiny Carribean G_SB017 - Shiny Carribean (Texture) G_SB018F_Bip01 - American Star Girl G_SB018 - American Star Girl (Texture) G_SB019F_Bip01 - Ruffled Lace G_SB019 - Ruffled Lace (Texture) G_SB020F_Bip01 - Seabreeze Blue G_SB020 - Seabreeze Blue (Texture) G_SB021F_Bip01 - Layers Of Light G_SB021 - Layers Of Light (Texture) G_SB022F_Bip01 - Tropical Paradise G_SB022 - Tropical Paradise (Texture) G_SB023F_Bip01 - Classic Violet G_SB023 - Classic Violet (Texture) G_SB024F_Bip01 - Forest Fairy G_SB024 - Forest Fairy (Texture) G_SB025F_Bip01 - Far Shores Combo G_SB025 - Far Shores Combo (Texture) G_SB026F_Bip01 - Ribbon Wrap Dress G_SB026 - Ribbon Wrap Dress (Texture) G_SB027F_Bip01 - Chockie Mint G_SB027 - Chockie Mint (Texture) G_SB028F_Bip01 - Floral Oasis G_SB028 - Floral Oasis (Texture) G_SB029F_Bip01 - Lemon-Lime Twist G_SB029 - Lemon-Lime Twist (Texture) G_SB030F_Bip01 - Party Cinch (Shirt) / G_SB030T_Bip01 - Party Cinch (Skirt and Shorts) G_SB030 - Party Cinch (Texture) G_SB031F_Bip01 - Sunlit Yellow G_SB031 - Sunlit Yellow (Texture) G_SB032F_Bip01 - Citrus Poche G_SB032 - Citrus Poche (Texture) G_SB033F_Bip01 - Charmer Ordine G_SB033 - Charmer Ordine (Texture) G_SB034F_Bip01 - Aloha Tropicana G_SB034 - Aloha Tropicana (Texture) G_SB035F_Bip01 - Sun Checked Aloha G_SB035 - Sun Checked Aloha (Texture) Love G_SL001F_Bip01 - Flowy Angel G_SL001 - Flowy Angel (Texture) G_SL006F_Bip01 - Kimono Flower G_SL006 - Kimono Flower (Texture) G_SL007F_Bip01 - Pineapple Summer G_SL007 - Pineapple Summer (Texture) G_SL008F_Bip01 - Flowy Pastel G_SL008 - Flowy Pastel (Texture) G_SL009F_Bip01 - Charming Apricot G_SL009 - Charming Apricot (Texture) G_SL010F_Bip01 - Sunlight Honey G_SL010 - Sunlight Honey (Texture) G_SL011F_Bip01 - Milky Pink Bolero G_SL011 - Milky Pink Bolero (Texture) G_SL012S_Bip01 - Princess Arabesque (Shirt) / G_SL012T_Bip01 - Princess Arabesque (Trouser) G_SL012 - Princess Arabesque (Texture) G_SL013F_Bip01 - Clear Lime Girl G_SL013 - Clear Lime Girl (Texture) G_SL014F_Bip01 - Fantasy Doll G_SL014 - Fantasy Doll (Texture) G_SL015F_Bip01 - Canary One-Piece G_SL015 - Canary One-Piece (Texture) G_SL016F_Bip01 - Floral Carnation G_SL016 - Floral Carnation (Texture) G_SL017F_Bip01 - Lyrical Scarlet G_SL017 - Lyrical Scarlet (Texture) G_SL018F_Bip01 - Sunflower Island G_SL018 - Sunflower Island (Texture) G_SL019F_Bip01 - Blooming Breeze G_SL019 - Blooming Breeze (Texture) G_SL020F_Bip01 - Candy Perfection G_SL020 - Candy Perfection (Texture) G_SL021F_Bip01 - Happiness Q Heart G_SL021 - Happiness Q Heart (Texture) G_SL022F_Bip01 - Fancy Folktale G_SL022 - Fancy Folktale (Texture) G_SL023F_Bip01 - Pastel Quartet G_SL023 - Pastel Quartet (Texture) G_SL024F_Bip01 - Gemmed Ballerina G_SL024 - Gemmed Ballerina (Texture) G_SL025F_Bip01 - Hannari Komachi G_SL025 - Hannari Komachi (Texture) G_SL026F_Bip01 - Candy Apple G_SL026 - Candy Apple (Texture) G_SL027F_Bip01 - Seashore Soda G_SL027 - Seashore Soda (Texture) G_SL028F_Bip01 - Cherry Sweetheart G_SL028 - Cherry Sweetheart (Texture) G_SL029F_Bip01 - Pretty Pleats Angel G_SL029 - Pretty Pleats Angel (Texture) G_SL030F_Bip01 - Gypsy Dancer G_SL030 - Gypsy Dancer (Texture) G_SL031F_Bip01 - Little Enchantress G_SL031 - Little Enchantress (Texture) "J/K" Section The "J/K" Section includes a default outfit, Cutie Red, Vitamin Girl, and most of the NPCs outfit. J_BL000_Bip01 - Default Outfit (Shirt) / J_BL000F_Bip01 - Default Outfit (Shorts) J_BL000 - Default Outfit (Texture) J_CL011M_Bip01 - Vitamin Girl J_CL011M - Vitamin Girl (Texture) J_RB001F_Bip01 - Berry's Elegant Dress J_RB001 - Berry's Elegant Dress (Texture) J_RB002F_Bip01 - Berry's Sophisticated Chic J_RB002 - Berry's Sophisticated Chic (Texture) J_RB003F_Bip01 - Berry's Tropical Snow J_RB003 - Berry's Tropical Snow (Texture) J_RB004S_Bip01 - Berry's Fitted Tee Girl J_RB004 - Berry's Fitted Tee Girl (Texture) J_RB005F_Bip01 - Berry's Comfy Sweater J_RB005 - Berry's Comfy Sweater (Texture) J_RL001F_Bip01 - Love's Floral Hoop Dress J_RL001 - Love's Floral Hoop Dress (Texture) J_RL002F_Bip01 - Love's Flowy Angel J_RL002 - Love's Flowy Angel (Texture) J_RL003F_Bip01 - Love's Pineapple Summer J_RL003 - Love's Pineapple Summer (Texture) J_RL004S_Bip01 - Love's Baby Baggy Style J_RL004 - Love's Baby Baggy Style (Texture) J_RL005F_Bip01 - Love's Pastel Fruity J_RL005 - Love's Pastel Fruity (Texture) J_RS009F_Bip01 - White Platform Sandals (DUMMY) J_SP001F_Bip01 - Cutie Red J_SP001F - Cutie Red (Texture) K_RB006F_Bip01 - Berry's Vivid One-Piece (Texture) K_RB006F - Berry's Vivid One-Piece (Texture) "M" F Section The "M" F Section includes four Ball compatibility cards. Berry M_FB002F_Bip01 - Sparkly Pearl Dress M_FB002 - Sparkly Pearl Dress (Texture) M_FB003F_Bip01 - Sky Blue Dress M_FB003 - Sky Blue Dress (Texture) Love M_FL002F_Bip01 - Cutie Pink Dress M_FL002 - Cutie Pink Dress (Texture) M_FL003F_Bip01 - Honey Drape M_FL003 - Honey Drape (Texture) "M" S Section The "M" S Section includes Idol Stage and one Disco compatibility cards. Berry M_SB002F_Bip01 - Sophisticated Chic M_SB002 - Sophisticated Chic (Texture) M_SB003F_Bip01 - Sparkly Purple M_SB003 - Sparkly Purple (Texture) M_SB004F_Bip01 - Vivid One-Piece M_SB004 - Vivid One-Piece (Texture) M_SB005F_Bip01 - Moon China M_SB005 - Moon China (Texture) M_SB006F_Bip01 - Lacy Frill M_SB006 - Lacy Frill (Texture) Love M_SL002F_Bip01 - Sweet Apron M_SL002 - Sweet Apron (Texture) M_SL003F_Bip01 - Lovely Strawberry M_SL003 - Lovely Strawberry (Texture) M_SL004F_Bip01 - Cutie Sailor M_SL004 - Cutie Sailor (Texture) M_SL005F_Bip01 - Fancy Margaret M_SL005 - Fancy Margaret (Texture) "N/P/W/Y" Section The "N", "P", "W", and "Y" Section includes many varieties from NPCs Outfit to Unused Outfit/Texture. N_CB001S_Bip01 - Trendy Trench (Shirt) / N_CB001T_Bip01 - Trendy Trench (Trouser) N_CB001 - Trendy Trench (Texture) N_CB007F_Bip01 - Comfy Sweater (DUMMY) N_CL007F_Bip01 - Candy Casual W_CL007 - Candy Casual (Texture) N_CP001S_Bip01 - Springy Overall (Unused) (Shirt) / N_CP001T_Bip01 - Springy Overall (Unused) (Trouser) N_CP001 - Spring Baggy Overall (Texture) N_CP002S_Bip01 - Colorful Dots (Shirt) / N_CP002T_Bip01 - Colorful Dots (Trouser) N_CP002 - Colorful Dots (Texture) N_RL006F_Bip01 - Love's Go Go Mini One-Piece N_RL006 - Love's Go Go Mini One-Piece (Texture) "P" Textures P_CL003 - Baby Baggy Style (Alternate) P_CL004 - Fitted Tee Girl (Alternate) P_FB002 - Sparkly Pearl Dress (Alternate) P_FL002 - Cutie Pink Dress (Alternate) P_SB003 - Sparkly Purple (Alternate) P_SL004 - Cutie Sailor (Alternate) Berry "W" W_CB004F_Bip01 - Ojouhin Check (Elegant Checkers) W_CB004 - Ojouhin Check (Texture) W_CB005F_Bip01 - Military Girl W_CB005 - Military Girl (Texture) W_CB006S_Bip01 - Cool Rainbow (Shirt) / W_CB006T_Bip01 - Cool Rainbow (Trouser) W_CB006 - Cool Rainbow (Texture) W_CB007F_Bip01 - Comfy Sweater W_CB007 - Comfy Sweater (Texture) W_CB008F_Bip01 - Refreshing Tiered Cami W_CB008 - Refreshing Tiered Cami (Texture) Love "W" W_CL001F_Bip01 - Paradise Girl (Full Outfit) W_CL001S_Bip01 - Paradise Girl (Shirt) W_CL001T_Bip01 - Paradise Girl (Trouser) W_CL001 - Paradise Girl (Texture) W_CL002F_Bip01 - Casual Pop Y_CL002 - Casual Pop (Texture) W_CL003S_Bip01 - Baby Baggy Style (Shirt) / W_CL003T_Bip01 - Baby Baggy Style (Trouser) Y_CL003 - Baby Baggy Style (Texture) W_CL004S_Bip01 - Fitted Tee Girl (Shirt) / W_CL004T_Bip01 - Fitted Tee Girl (Trouser) Y_CL004 - Fitted Tee Girl (Texture) Category:Blog posts